A Parallel Reality
by Jade14
Summary: A SGC team comes through the Quantum mirror. New Chaper 3!!
1. Chapter 1

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

**A Parallel Reality**

****^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

**Chapter 1**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

"Incoming wormhole." At Sgt. Davis' words, an alarm blared through the SGC facility, and two teams of armed airmen ran into the gate room and stood at ready. Gen. George Hammond then briskly walked into the control room, accompanied by Col. Jack ONiel and two more armed airmen. 

" What's going on?" Hammond demanded, looking to Davis. 

" Unauthorized incoming wormhole, sir." Hammond nodded his head. 

" Close the iris." 

" Yes, sir." Davis replied. He typed a command into the control super computer and a titanium shield spiraled shut over the event horizon of the Stargate. Just as the shield locked, Sgt. Charlene Nespa spoke up urgently from a terminal near Davis 

" It's SG-1's code, sir." As Hammond was turning to her, Col. ONiel spoke up. 

" Must have your wires crossed, Sgt. SG-1 is not off-world." Davis decided to put in his opinion of the situation. 

" It might be the Tokra, sir." he said to General Hammond. " They have done this sort of thing before." Hammond nodded his head again, and raised his voice so the entire control room could hear him. 

" Open the iris. All teams standby!" 

" Yes, sir." Davis typed another command into the computer, and the iris spiraled shut. Davis looked down into the gate room and saw Dr. Janet Fraiser and the rest of the medical team ready, just in case of an emergency. Hammond turned to leave the control room, and Davis smiled as he caught Col. ONiel's comments as he followed. 

" Damn Tokra. They think they rule the galaxy...." 

Davis turned back to his terminal as Hammond and ONiel entered the gate room, and his smile turned into a look of surprise as he saw five people stumble out of the event horizon, and realized he knew three of them. 

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

**A Parallel Reality** by: Jade14 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

**Chapter 2**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Gen. George Hammond was still in a state of temperary shock when the person he knew as Col. Jack Oneill came down the ramp with an MP-5 pointed at the event horizon. He then shouted at the control room: 

" Close the iris!" 

Hammond saw Davis looking confused up in the control room so he rieterated the Jack ONiell lookalike's order. 

" Close the iris! Stand down!" At Hammond's commands the iris once again spiralled shut, and the airmen lowered their weapons. Hammond winced as he heared the metallic clang of bodies hitting the other end of the iris. He hoped he had done the right thing. 

The five humans lowerd their weapons and relaxed slightly as the event horizon shut down and the iris reopened. Hammond walked over and confronted the Col. ONiell lookalike. The man spoke before he got a chance to. 

" Don't worry General, I can explain everything." General Hammond was about to open his mouth to speak when his Col. ONiell spoke up. 

" Let me guess. Quantum mirrior." 

" Yup." 

" Then why are you comming through the Stargate?" ONiell asked the lookalike. 

" Long story." The imposter replied. 

" Will both ONiell's be quiet!" 

" Yes, sir." They both replied simultaniously. Hammond sighed, and then said: 

" So you came through the Quantum mirrior?" 

" Yes, sir." 

" Allright then. I'll breif you after you have reported to the infirmiry. Dr. Fraiser?" 

" Yes?" Two identical voices answered him. Hammond sighed. 

" Just go to the infirmary and report for a briefing at 1500 hours." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

To Be Continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

**A Parallel Reality** by: Jade14 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

**Chapter 3**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

" So, how many of us do you know anyway?" The alternate universe ONiell asked Dr. Fraiser. She was in the infirmary examining three people she knew very well, and two she didn't know at all. The three people she knew were ONiell, herself, Janet Fraiser, and Major Luis Ferretti. The two people she didn't know called themselves Major Samantha Carter, and Dr. Daniel Jackson. 

" Well, I now you Col. ONiell, and Major Ferretti, and myself, I suppose." Dr. Fraiser walked over to the exam table her alternate self was sitting on and shown a pen light into her eye. She saw the alternate version of Major Ferretti speak up. 

" So, Doc, now you get to see what one of your exams feels like!" The alternate version of Dr. Fraiser scowled and then threw one of her shoes at Ferretti. " Ow!" 

" Well, you deserved it." 

" Would both of you cut it out?" Jack ONiell sighed and looked at Daniel, who was bothered. " What's wrong with you?" 

" Of all the alternate universes we've traveled to, I haven't been in one of them yet!" Carter spoke up to calm him. 

" Daniel, there are an infinite number of realities parallel to this one. It is just by pure luck that we came to ones and saw ourselves. The Quantum Theory states that infinite = mc/ ...." Col. ONiell interrupted her. 

" Oh, for crying out loud!" 

" So, how do you know us here?" Ferretti asked Janet, trying to ignore Major Carter, Col. ONiell, and Dr. Jackson. 

" Well, Major, you are married to SG-1's archeologist, Claire Taylor." 

" No way, I'm married?" Daniel suddenly looked up. 

" Did you say Claire Taylor?" Janet nodded. " From Brown University?" Another nod. 

" Why Jackson?" Ferretti cut in, " Were you cheating with my wife? Come on, I can take it!" Everyone from both realities turned to look at him, and then went back to Daniel and Janet's conversation. 

" She was my best friend. We worked on a dig in Giza for three years together. She's here?" 

" She's the one who translated the Stargate's cover stones." 

" But I did that." Janet looked at him. 

" you did it in the other reality, you mean." 

" Yeah, I guess." Jack spoke up. 

" So what am I doing in this reality Doctor?" 

" Let's see, Col. ONiell, you are married, and have four children, I believe." 

" Four? Woah." 

" He won't even have one with me." Samantha Carter spoke up, giving Col. ONiell the evil eye. ONiell rolled his eyes. " Wait a minute, you two are married?" Janet Fraiser asked them with surprise. " That's agaist regs, isn't it?" Sam answered her. 

" Sort of. A year ago we got a wiaver from the President because he owed Jack a favor, and here we are." She looked at Jack again and then back at Janet. " Yup, just the two of us. Not three, not four, just two. One cozy little couple..." 

" Don't start, Sam! How are we supposed to have kids when we are in the military, and offworld most of the time at that?" 

"Janet does it!" 

" Oh, don't bring me into this again, Sam." The altranate universe Janet cut it. Sam was just about to respond when three armed Airmen came into the infirmary to escort the inter-universe travellers to the briefing room. They got up, and left the room. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

To Be Continued... 


End file.
